


All That Glitters Is Pain

by NightmareCake



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Disney, Frozen AU, Inspired by Midas and the Golden Touch (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Reginald is Henry's dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareCake/pseuds/NightmareCake
Summary: ~*Reginald Copperbottom has a secret which he hides after an incident with his son Henry. Now he's determined to get away from the boy to keep him safe but who knew how much damage fear could really do to a stickman.*~
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Original Female Character, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Father-Son relationship

Flying high in the sky around the world, a red airship was calmly going through the bright blue sky with fluffy clouds as its only outside company. It seemed peaceful, from the outside, however inside was a whole different story. Inside several men were standing around in the cockpit of the airship, all wearing some form of top hat, some were doing stuff while some either just stood there and/or talked with the others. The air inside the cockpit was calm and filled with voices of the talking people, it was almost calm enough to let them forget their worries, but the calmness was short-lived. One of the men was standing nearby the window- admiring the view- when he felt something almost tap him on the head. He looked around before looking down to find an orange coloured bullet, which he inspected only to find it was made of sponge, but before he could check who shot it at him: another soft bullet hit them. Then another and another.

"Alright!" the man shouted, making the others flinch from the sudden outburst, "who's firing these stupid sponge bullets?"

As if answering his question, another orange sponge bullet flew into his cheek only to bounce off his face and hit the ground. The men watching turned their heads in time to see the culprit who, knowing he was caught, couldn't help but giggle. Hiding behind the driver's controls was a small boy with frizzy white hair that curled in some places. The men knew who the boy was. The boy just gave them all a toothy grin, giggling again. The boy went to take one last shot only to gasp loudly as somebody picked him up.

"Alright, play time's over." a man with an orange mustache said, holding the wriggling child in his arms, "you know you're not supposed to play in here."

The boy stopped wriggling only to look at him with an almost sad look, "sorry Papa."

The man just smiled at the boy, "it's alright. But I'm not the one you have to apologize to." he then looked at the man who, by now, had a small patch of orange sponge bullets by his feet.

The boy looked at the man only to look down at the floor, his eyes looking up at the man, "sorry Mr." he said in an innocent voice.

The man just sighed, "it's alright. But don't do it again..." he grumbled at the end.

The boy lifted his head and smiled a bright smile only to be let down by the other man to clean up the bullets.

"I don't know how you and Reginald handle him. He's always causing trouble and we struggle to even keep him in one place. What's your secret, Right?" the man asked, adjusting his top hat.

Right just chuckled, "you're going to need to ask Reginald, he does more of the fathering." suddenly there came the sound of doors opening, "speaking of which." he muttered.

Standing there, looking worried and tired, was a man wearing two top hats on his head along with a gold chain that had a Dollar sign on the bottom of the chain, and on his face he had a curly brown mustache. He looked at the men in the room before spotting Right and the boy, who was still refilling his plastic gun with orange sponge bullets.

"There you are, Henry." he sighed in relief, a small smile managing to appear, he walked over to them "you've got to stop sneaking away when I turn my back, you know how worried I get when I can't find you."

Henry looked at the man only to nod softly, giving a small sorry.

The man looked at Right only to sigh, "what was he doing this time?"

Right glanced down at Henry, who had finally finished cleaning only to cock his toy gun which made some look uneasy- even though everybody knew it was just a toy-, "nothing too bad. Just firing those little toy bullets at Slice's face." Slice just rolled his eyes in response only to give a small annoyed glare as he heard the little boy giggle.

"I swear, Reginald, one day this boy is going to get into serious trouble." Slice said, staring the man dead in the eyes.

Reginald just glanced at Right, "we know," he sighed, "but don't worry, I'm sure Henry's mischievous side is something he'll grow out of eventually. After all, children will be children." he smiled.

Slice sighed, "I don't have high hopes but whatever you say chief." he then left the spot only to feel a pop of a sponge bullet hit him in the lower part of his back, "son of a...!!"

Henry held a hand over his mouth with his eyes wide open, "sorry..." he said, quickly picking up the bullet.

Right looked at Slice then at Reginald, "er, perhaps it would be best if Henry just stays in his room for a bit." he gave an uneasy look at Slice, prepared to whip out his gun at any given moment.

Reginald looked down at Henry, who was seemingly trying to figure out any secrets in his gun, only to nod. Right went to calm Slice down from his anger, Reginald just simply smiled and gave Henry's hair a quick ruffle. The boy looked up only to smile back. Before long, Reginald gently took Henry's small hand only to lead him outside the cockpit into the hallway outside. Henry made no objection or noise save for the slight humming of a random nursery rhyme that the older man had no clue what it exactly was. By the time they were halfway down the hallway, a good enough distance away from the cockpit, Henry finally stopped humming then looked up at Reginald.

"Dad," he started, Reginald responded with a soft 'hmm', "... am I in trouble?"

Reginald stood still only to turn and stared down at his son, "of course not, Henry. It was just a bit of harmless childhood fun, it wasn't as if you were shooting Slice with a real gun."

"But he was really mad... Why aren't you really mad?" the little boy inquired.

The man suddenly let out a laugh as if he was told the funniest joke he'd ever heard only to end his laughter with a sigh, "Henry, I'm not mad as your just being yourself. Mischief is always bound to happen with children. To be honest, I was almost as mischievous as you were when I was your age." he grinned.

"No." he said in a tone of disbelief, "but you don't do anything naughty."

Reginald playfully rolled his eyes, "wait till you're older then we'll see if that statement remains the same." he chuckled.

"So does this mean we get to play treasure hunt?" Henry asked with excitement could be heard in his voice.

The man tilted his head, "hmm, I don't know... it's almost dinner time which would mean there would be not a lot of time before your bedtime, mister."

Henry's shoulders drooped and his excited grin was replaced with a big frown. Reginald looked at his son only to look around.

"Although, I don't see why we can't have a small game if it means you'll be able to sleep through the night..." he trailed only to notice Henry's growing excitement.

"Yay!" Henry cheered only to throw himself on Reginald in a big hug, almost knocking his father over, "thank you, dad!"

Reginald hugged back only to make Henry look at him, "but don't let Right know, or else we'll both be in trouble."

Henry nodded only to do the motion of zipping his mouth shut only to giggle. By the time the two had parted their hug, they had reached Henry's bedroom where the boy put away his gun only to hear a small sound from the speakers which made Henry look very happy.

"That was quick." Reginald muttered to himself only to look at Henry only to smile as he saw his son now standing before him wearing a small top hat on his head, "you look rather handsome, Henry." he chuckled, pleased to see the boy still kept one of his many birthday presents from the people in the Clan he didn't know. The top hat was small enough to fit his head and it was a soft blue colour with a golden "H" pinned on it. Henry bounced on his heels in joy only to take his father's hand as they made their way to the cafeteria where they already saw Right there waiting for them.

"Papa!" Henry beamed only to run up to Right and immediately hug his leg.

Right chuckled and patted Henry's head, "heh, nice to see you too Henry. Nice top hat."

Henry beamed as his hand reached up and touched the hat only to drop it, still smiling. Only to look down as Slice passed by them, unsure whether or not the man even looked at the boy at all, but once he was gone Henry looked back up. With the door open, even for the briefest amount of time, it caused Henry to be drawn in by the smell of delicious cooked food. Henry tried not to drool which resulted in a tiny bit managing to get on his chin, not even flinching when he heard both his fathers chuckle slightly. Reginald opened the door, again, letting Henry enter, and watched as the boy quickly found their table only to begin bouncing in his seat.

"Settle down, Henry, or you'll break the chair." Right joked.

"Don't worry Papa, I won't break anything." Henry grinned.

Right rolled his eyes, "I'll give him a week." he smiled.

The day went by before Henry knew it. He had gotten his dinner and ate it all, except for the peas which he left on the side (but Reginald didn't mind as he ate the other veggies that he liked), even getting dessert- which was jello with a small bit of whipped cream. By the time dinner was over, Henry was already asking if he could go clean his teeth- which surprised Right- to which Reginald let him: after opening the cafeteria door before the boy ran face-first into it. Henry quickly made it to his bedroom before slipping into the bathroom suite he had only to grab his toothbrush with a cartoon alien smiling on it only to put toothpaste on the toothbrush before beginning to brush his teeth, using his stool to reach the sink and to look in the mirror. Soon, he spat out the toothpaste before washing his mouth out with water until he was finished. Putting his toothbrush and toothpaste away, he got off his stool only to enter his bedroom before taking a seat on his bed, giving small excited glances to the small pile of stuffed toys he had on his bed. He kept glancing out the window, seeing the once bright blue sky becoming darker with distant glowing stars appearing, his excitement growing ever so slowly. Henry was, and no surprise, very excited for the treasure hunt- after all it was his favourite game to play with his dad- so when he heard the announcer announce that the curfew had started and that everybody should get to bed he just sat there trying to not make as much noise to make anybody who might be near by suspicious. However, his silence was short-lived as after a couple of minutes when the announcement was made there came the sound of soft footsteps then his door opened to reveal Reginald standing there. Henry almost cheered only to cover his mouth quickly before giving a tiny whisper cheer.

Reginald chuckled only to watch as his son, feeling personallu excited for this himself, only to watch as Henry slid off the bed only to run over giggling madly- Reginald had to quickly shush him not to wake up any of the sleeping members of the Clan. Reginald and Henry soon were walking hand in hand towards the cafeteria which Reginald managed to get open easily letting Henry enter before shutting the door behind him. Henry ran around the empty room, all the tables and chairs had been cleared away on the far side of the room, the boy was just happy to be able to run around.

"Henry," Reginald smiled as the boy jogged over, "not too much noise now. Everybody else is asleep so we shouldn't wake them up."

Henry gave Reginald a big thumbs up before he started excitedly bouncing on his heels.

Reginald chuckled, "what you getting excited for, Henry?"

"Do it, Dad. Do it." Henry giggled.

The man, who knew full well of what his son was awaiting, just cocked up an eyebrow with a jokey smile on his face. "Do what? I... I'm not sure I know what you mean."

The boy looked at his dad only to point at his hands, "you do, Dad. Do it, Dad, do the magic!" he beamed already gaining so much excitement his bouncing became hops.

Reginald's smile grew wider as he lowered his arms so Henry could watch. Henry's eyes were locked on as Reginald started to move his hands around like a dance and as his hands moved Henry could see bright golden sparkles beginning to appears around them. Henry clapped in joy as he watched the magic happen, it was always his favourite part.

"Ready, Henry?" Reginald asked.

"Very!" giggled Henry.

Reginald lifted his hands almost as if holding some form of ball, the golden sparkles clustered together to form a bright shape that lit up the whole room, only to throw it into the corner of the room. The magic hit the corner but instead of doing damage as the light died away at it struck the corner it left a pile of coins just waiting for someone to take them. Henry clapped only to run over to the stack of the coins only to reach out one and took it into his own hands- he could feel how warm it was which made his smile grow wider. Reginald stepped up behind only to turn and face the boy, the younger doing the same.

"Now, Henry, do you remember the rules of the game?" he inquired.

Henry nodded, "no peeking, no listening, no shaking, no leaving the room, and no bribing."

"Good. Now, you stand over there and count while I hide these coins away. If you find all of them, I'll let you keep on. But you musn't let anybody else see it." Henry nodded only to quickly run to the other wall before closing his eyes and counted to ten.

Reginald grinned as he turned to the stack of coins only to look around for a hiding spot. He knew Henry had forgotten three rules that made the hiding part of the game a little tricky. The rules Henry forgot were: don't hide the treasure on your person, don't use magic to hide the coins, and don't hide the coins in places that would be physically impossible and dangerous to locate and/or find. So Reginald needed a good spot to hide the coins before Henry reached ten. Thankfully, Reginald found a spot when Henry reached five (the boy counting at a slow pace to give his dad a chance), in the lower wall of the cafeteria was a vent and that vent was known as Henry's sneaking vent for when the Toppats throw a party as according to him:

"Toppat parties always have the best sweets." even though he'd sometimes suffers from sugar rushes and sugar crashes but Henry has kinda taken a pause in sweet nicking- say "kinda" because Henry has been caught multiple times with his small bag filled with goodies that he knew he shouldn't be having late at night or early in the morning but Reginald let him get away with it for a while as he was a bit of a softy towards his son.

So, as Henry was starting to near nine; Reginald put half the coins in the vent through the gaps in the cover. In the game, not all the coins had to be hidden; just the ones the boy was going to be searching. Reginald quickly made his way back to pile, and just in time too, as Henry had just reached ten before spinning on his heels to face his dad.

"Ready to find some treasure." he beamed before he began going around place to place in search of the missing gold coins. Reginald tried to not look in the direction he had hidden in fear of he'll give it away but he didn't need to as he knew Henry was a smart cookie as the boy managed to find them in the vent as that was the fifth place he looked only to began bouncing happily. "Treausre." he called as softly as he could as he knew he was right by the door and anay raised volume would surely be heard.

Reginald began to softly clap as he walked over to Henry, "well done, Henry! You found the treasure." he grinned as he stopped walking only to crouch before holding up his hand which, to Henry was simply beautiful, began to glow a bright golden light only for the coins to have the same glow to which the coins levitated out of the vent only to be put back in the pile. The light in Reginald's hand died away as he stopped the magic.

"Can we play again? I'm not sleepy yet." Henry said, holding his hands together.

Reginald took a glance at the wall clock high above the window only to look at Henry only to sigh, "fine. Two more games and then bed. Don't want Right to worry." Henry agreed.

However, those supposed "two games" became almost an entire night of treasure hunt. Reginald had been given goes to hunt for the treasure that Henry hid; even though he could exactly where Henry hid all the coin he pretended to be stupid to make Henry happy. By the time it was becoming 2 in the morning, Henry became curious of his dad's powers only to get an idea.

"Dad, I have an idea on how to make me sleepy!" he grinned, bouncing around with a lot of energy.

"Oh, you do? Let's hear this idea then." Reginald smiled.

Henry clapped his hands only to run off somewhere, leaving Reginald confused, only to return with a chair that he was struggling to carry due to the fact that if he had pushed it: noise would be very loud and would wake somebody or more up. Reginald helped move the chair for his son, putting it where Henry wanted it.

"So, you can make gold out of anything, yeah?" Reginald nodded as he listened to Henry, "but can you make gold out of nothing?" this caught Reginald's attention, he already knew he could as he had once accidentally made a lump of gold almost hit Terrence once in the past if Right hadn't caught it and tossed it out the window before the old chief knew what was going on.

"Where's this going, Henry?" Reginald asked, wearily.

Henry just smiled innocently only to turn to the empty room, "simple: catch me." and before Reginald could say anything Henry jumped. The man quickly used his magic to form a gold lump on the ground that the boy landed. He turned and clapped, "see? If I keep jumping: I'll wear out faster than running!"

"You sure this is safe?" his dad asked.

Henry took a second to think, "probably not... but I'm going to try it anyway!" and with that, Henry jumped again and again while Reginald caught him with his magic again and again. The gold lumps were noticebly getting taller which worried Reginald as well as how he had to keep moving to keep up with Henry who was picking up speed. The boy was blind to his dad's worry as he kept on jumping with a huge smile on his face.

"Henry, slow down!" the man cried, no longer caring about the noise.

Reginald swiped his hand to make another lump for Henry to jump on to but he had to run to make sure his son didn't end up jumping either into the wall or jumping to where he'd fall and end up badly hurt. However, as he ran he failed to remember something which came back to hit him, literally, as when he ran while watching Henry he clumsily ran into the pile of coins they had been previously playing with only to end up tumbling on the floor like a ragdoll on a waxed floor.

"Ugh... Henry?" the man lifted his head only to gasp as he saw Henry had just jumped ready to to be caught by his dad's magic. "Henry!" Reginald cried, shooting his hand forward to hopefully try and catch his son only for his eyes to widen in horror as he witnessed a bolt of golden magic fly straight towards Henry and struck him in his head. The boy fell limp only to crash land on the floor. Reginald stared at the seen before him, feeling tears entering his eyes, only to quickly dart towards his son's body. He reached Henry's unmoving form, kneeling before it, only to reach down and lift the boy into his arms where he cradled the child only to flinch as a streak of his messy white hair had turned a bright blonde colour. He stared at his son, knowing that what had happened was all his fault, why didn't he stop the boy when he had the chance? Tears leaked heavily from Reginald's eyes as he held the boy close to him only to turn away, barely able to keep himself steady. "Help! Please! Somebody help!" he cried, hoping that somebody would hear him only to end up burying his face into Henry while sobbing. As he cried, the whole room was being covered in a golden layer that seemed more dull than normal. "I'm so sorry, Henry." he weeped, not even bothering when he heard loud bangs from the door.

The door was stuck, as gold had completely sealed it, but it didn't hold strong as the doors burst open with a large amount of force. Right entered the room with a tired yet confused look.

"What's going on he--" Right stopped talking as he finally got a good look at the room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered in a layer of gold. A pile of knocked over gold coins were all over the floor. Golden lumps, variying in sizes and distance. He then spotted the man in the room and realized what had been going on. "Reg, you know you and Henry can't be playing treasure hunt this late at night. You know the curfew..." but Right's words trailed off as he realized Reginald was crying, he felt himself worry as Reginald turned to look at him with a tear stained face, "Reg, what happened? Where's Henry?" fearing the worst, Right came over only to see Henry, Reginald didn't make a sound of objection as the other man gently pulled Henry from Reginald to get a good look at him only to find the boy unmoving with only the streak of blonde as a hint of what happened. "Henry..."

Reginald sniffed, "I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean... I didn't mean to hurt him..."

Right frowned only to hug Reginald softly, "don't cry. It's okay. It was an accident." he tried to comfort.

"It's not okay!" Reginald cried, slamming his hands down only for a blast of magic to send him hurtling backwards towards the door, leaving two claw like shapes made out of pure gold. Reginald looked at them with fear only to wipe his eyes, "it's not okay... I hit him... I was trying to help him..."

The male frowned only to get up, making sure he didn't drop Henry on to the cold floor, before making his way over to the terrified Toppat. Right reached a hand out to pat his back only for Reginald to flinch and jump back into the hallway's wall.

"No... please... stay back... I don't want to hurt you..." Reginald sniffed only to realize the look of worry on Right's face, "... I'm sorry..." and with that Reginald ran off only leaving, what Right could see, a trail of powdered gold. He looked down at the boy in his arms only to softly stroke his hair gently before wiping a few tears away from his own eyes.

He had to get help.


	2. As Good As Gold But As Shattered As Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~After the incident, Henry is left alone and doesn't know why~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Never written a summary for a new chapter, hopefully, it's only for the 2nd chapter also sorry if this is bad, I wrote the opening straight after the 1st and right now (for me) it's 2 AM perhaps I'll get some sleep and refresh my brain... maybe
> 
> Side note- The white object's name is never said as I didn't know if it was be acceptable but I'm sure most people would realize what it is~

What were the things that Henry would enjoy waking up to? The sounds of the outside world? Possibly. Papa Right coming to see how he was feeling? Very likely. Having to drink some disgusting tea that left a funny taste in the back of his throat? Definitely not. The smell of breakfast in the morning? Without a doubt. But the one thing he always enjoyed waking up to every morning since he was a baby was being greeted with the warm face of his dad. Those were his favourites.

The morning would always start with the boy trying to remember if he was still in his bedroom lying in his bed or if he was inside a vault full of money bags- which were usually the best dreams for him- but then the door would open.

"Good morning, Henry." Henry's eyes opened a bit more as he turned his head sleepily to see his dad in his room with a big smile on his face.

"Morning, Dad." Henry replied with a yawn and a stretch before he dropped his arms with a dull thud with nothing more than a satisfied feeling.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Reginald asked, going ahead and opening the curtains which let in the sun but thankfully due to the cover on the window it didn't let the sun almost blind the poor boy.

The boy nodded only to finally open his eyes where he looked more awake. Reginald walked over only to pat his back.

"That's a good boy." he said with a soft tone in his voice, "I'm pleased to hear you got some rest. But now you have to wake up and get ready. Big day today."

"School isn't it?" Henry groaned, turning to his side to see the lopsided teddy bear staring at him.

"I know you don't like it, Henry, but it's meant to help you prepare for your future especially since..."

"... Since you are the leader of the Toppat Clan meaning I'll soon take over when my time come. I know dad." Henry finished Reginald's sentence, pushing the blanket off only to turn and push himself off the bed with his bare feet landing on the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

Reginald nodded, "that's right, mister. I hope you don't finish your teacher's sentences like that, do you?" Henry shook his head.

"She speaks too quickly. Why can't I learn with you and Papa?" Henry asked, barely paying attention to the slippers he was putting on.

Reginald glanced at Henry only to give a small chuckle, "you've got your slippers on the wrong feet," Henry looked down only to quickly correct his mistake. "As for us teaching you... well that would be something we could look into... but me and Right are usually so busy that we don't want you getting involved with anything that could get you hurt."

The boy put on a look of offense, "hurt? Me? Dad, I'm the toughest boy here." he puffed up his chest trying to look big and tough only to get back to regular stance when he felt his dad ruffle his hair, hearing him chuckle.

"I know you are, son, but when I can see you're ready for something tough then I'll let you join some of the others on their heists." Reginald smiled, "for now, we've got to get your education out of the way."

Henry sighed, "okay, dad..." he then looked around, "... can I still have lunch with you? I don't like the other children, they poke fun at me." he frowned.

The man frowned only to kneel down, he knew the other children at school liked to pick on Henry for the fact he was more like his mum than his dad, he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "If it makes you happy, that's fine. But make sure you let your teacher know before you leave; you almost gave her a heart attack last time."

Henry looked down with a small bit of guilt only to nod, "I won't forget this time!" he quickly hugged Reginald who hugged the boy back. When they parted, Reginald had to leave the bedroom due to some important business but Henry didn't mind being left alone to get ready for school. He had already had his time with his dad which made him happy. These were the mornings, Henry would always tell everybody, were the reason he had good days and always was so happy.

However, this morning was different.

When Henry opened his eyes, he felt a small headache sit uncomfortably in his skull which left him to sit there groggily while trying not to appear like a wimp. He looked down only to find his teddy bear had fallen off the bed as well as most the blanket was hanging off the bed as if it had been kicked off. He rubbed his eyes with a groan.

"Another headache?" the boy looked up to find Right looking at him with a soft expression on his face along with a tray with a navy blue cup which was producing thin streams of steam as well as a plate besides the cup which had two slices of toast with jam on.

Henry softly nodded only to flinch, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Don't press too hard, Henry. You remember what the doctor said." Right said, placing the tray on Henry's desk only to open the blinds.

The boy looked down, silence filled the air, only to look back at Right with a sad look on his face, "... no..."

All Henry knew was that last Thursday night, he and his dad had a treasure hunt together which was a lot of fun up until something happened which left Henry to have memory issues. He remembered him waking up in someplace new with the worried look of his Papa Right and a blonde woman he had never met before who talked about side effects of this "medicine" as well as recommendations for Henry like; giving him a lighter meal to help his body to focus on the healing, don't let him stress to much or don't let him try to remember too hard on memories and make sure he keeps a safe distance from his dad. That was the day where his memories became fragments of once happy times that were torture to him if he dared remember them. His Papa had told him that he had accidentally cracked his skull after running into a wall but the boy was suspicious as he at least knows he had ran into the walls before: he's never cracked his skull any time that has happened. But he didn't object as he was too confused and scared of what was going on to properly question anything.

Right sighed, "she did say the medicine wouldn't be that good." only to look at Henry who was getting out of bed, "make sure you actually drink the tea this time, young man. Doctor's orders."

Henry made his way to the desk only to peer into the cup only for his face to grim as he saw the same old gungy liquid, it looked a lot like if someone had mixed blackcurrant juice with mud and heated it up with boiling water. He always hated the drink but knew he had to drink it. He couldn't complain either, as Right would always say: "the worse it tastes, the better it is for you."

"Don't take too long, you still have school to go to." the man said, already beginning to leave.

"... Can I at least say good morning to dad?" Henry suddenly asked, taking a seat at his desk with his hand already picking up the first piece of toast.

Right was quiet for a while only to look back, "um... Reginald is very busy right now. But maybe if we bump into him you can wish him a good morning."

Henry frowned before turning back to his toast and poison- sorry tea. "He's always busy... You sure it's not an excuse to avoid me?"

That struck Right in his heart. He frowned only to look at the toy chest to find the familiar toy gun poking out, the chest and toys poking out all had a thin layer of dust starting to appear. "Henry, I promise you that your dad wouldn't purposely avoid you... He loves you with all his heart..." the man said, looking at the boy who didn't look at him.

"I'm having a hard time believing you, Papa..." was all he said before he just continued to eat his breakfast.

Right gave Henry one last look only to leave the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He looked down with a frown on his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the boy this down in the dumps, Henry was usually the one who made some of the Toppats smile with him or get aggravated at his childhood antics. Now, the airship was just quiet. The man took a deep breath in before exhaling as he began to walk away from the room. He passed many other Toppats who were just doing their usual morning duties or on their way to get their share of breakfast. Right's frown hadn't left his face even when he had reached the cockpit. Looking up, he saw the man that made Henry's words echo in his head.

Reginald was just sat in front of the driver's controls with his eyes locked on his hands which were covered in black gloves. He sighed deeply, a frown bigger than Right's was clear as daylight on the bloke's face.

"Reginald," Right started, making Reginald jump slightly only for him to peer behind him to see the other Toppat there, only to clear his throat "Henry wishes you a good morning."

Reginald's frown seemingly grew but he managed to make sure no tears would start appearing, already seeing small flashes of what he wished he could forget.

"I'm sorry, Right..." he sighed, "... tell Henry--" but before he could finish Right stepped in.

"I'll see if Thomas is free to spare a seat for him." he sighed, "I know..."

"Yeah... that..." the man turned back to the controls.

Right looked away, the temptation to let Henry see his dad even for a second was slowly eating away at him but he knew he couldn't defy the doctor's orders: no matter how much heartache it caused. Doctors knew best.

Henry was staring off at the wall. This had become a habit since the day he woke up to that doctor. But it wasn't exactly the wall he was staring at, in fact, it was the portrait of Reginald Copperbottom that hung on the wall (painfully) near his seat. Just staring at it gave him a feeling of hurt as he could recall every moment his dad had found something to keep away or just straight up abandons him when the boy tries to greet him. The boy wished he could just be able to go up to his dad and ask why he abandoned him. Was he cold hearted? Was there something Henry didn't know? Was it the reason behind his constant headaches? Was his dad kidnapped and replaced with an alien robo--

"Mr. Copperbottom, is the wall more entertaining than the lesson?" came the voice of Henry's teacher.

Henry snapped out of it, still feeling groggy from his headache alarm clock, only to look at the woman who looked like she had just tasted the sourest lemon. He could already hear his classmates snicker.

"Sorry Miss," he said softly.

The teacher just sighed, "sometimes I wonder how you're ever going to be able to fill in your father's role as chief if you can't even get your head out of that stupid imaginary world to put your feet in the ground."

The boy just looked down, not wanting to really be confronted about any of newfound habits, hoping the teacher would just abandon the started conversation only to sigh in relief as he heard her go on about whatever she was on about. He hadn't looked back up, not that he actually wanted to, so he just slipped back into another habit: playing with his streak of blonde hair that stood out from the rest of his hair.

This was what school days had turned into from him listening and taking notes- along with the usual doodles in the margins- to him feeling better with his head down and not doing too much. "To let his head heal," would be the excuse Henry had used but the teacher wasn't buying it, even after being told by Right that Henry was still recovering from an incident. Maybe he should start skipping school, see if any of the Clan members would be better teachers.

Class went by without too much hassle, which Henry was happy about, only to be released for lunch. Henry waited for the other students to leave as he just put his stuff away. Once he saw the final student had left, that was when he started getting.

"Remember, Copperbottom, knowledge is the most powerful thing you can have. I don't want you zoning out or I will mention this to your father and his Right Hand Man if this becomes too much of a problem than it already is." she finished with an icy glare directed to the lone child.

Henry didn't have anything to say so he just gave a careless nod as he left the room.

"Such a horrible child," she muttered as she went back to marking work.

Henry went back to staring at the floor, preferring this as he didn't feel his headache while he was like this, only to make his way through the hall of the airship. He could hear the distant noises of his other classmates eating lunch and just talking- most likely talking bad about Henry behind the boy's back- which helped him figure a route to avoid them as he made his way to the cafeteria. In the past, after class he'd be running to see his dad waiting for him before they both went to the cafeteria, but now, Henry was alone with only his own painful memories to keep him company. Had this really what his life had become? Isolation from his family with seemingly never ending pain? If he had a choice between jumping off the airship and this: he'd confidently choose to jump. Maybe he'd find peace and something nice in the cafeteria.

"Hello Misstress Copperbottom." Henry held in a groan as he recognized the voice from behind him.

Henry looked behind him to see three boys standing there, all varying in sizes and height, with the middle one- which Henry used to cheer himself up by mentally naming him "the mobile pillow"- who was smirking at him was the closest while his smaller goons stood close behind him.

"What do you want?" Henry sighed, holding all urges to punch the boy.

The boy chuckled, "funny thing for a girl to be wearing." he eyed Henry up and down, "where's your skirt?"

Henry felt anger rise as he heard the usual insults, knowing he shouldn't get angry over overused words, but they always seemed to get to him.

"What do you want, Jax?" Henry repeated, slowly through gritted teeth.

Jax reached into his pocket keeping his smug expression on his face before pulling out a white object only to throw it at Henry. The item landed at Henry's feet. The male looked down only to put on a disgusted look.

"What's wrong, Miss? Don't you usually need these on those types of months?" Jax laughed.

Henry didn't dare pick up the item only to try and walk away.

"Was I too early?" Jax laughed, neither of his friends laugh, "oh come on that was funny!" he grumbled.

"If you want to actually try good jokes then I suggest you save your money for a joke book than wasting it on the vending machine." Henry said, glancing back at the boys before returning what he was just doing.

Suddenly, Henry felt two large hands grab him by his shoulders only to yank him at full force to the ground leaving Henry to growl in pain as his head smacked the floor which didn't help the fact he still had quite the headache. The boy opened his eyes to find Jax glaring down at him. "You're going to regret those words, you little rat!" Jax snarled. The boy reeled back with arm, hand curling into a fist, only to send it flying forwards at full force. Henry prepared for the hit... but it never came. Henry opened one eye to see what had happened.

Standing behind Jax with his hand hold the boy's fist just in front of Henry's face was Hatty, one of the members Henry hadn't spoken to as much.

"If you even think about doing that, I'd love to hear what the chief has in store for those who bruise his son." the marshmallow white male glared only to push Jax away before he turned his attention to Henry which his glare softened to a friendly smile, "Thomas asked me to come see if everything was alright." he explained only to reach out his hand.

Henry slowly took it only to be pulled to his feet. The boy gave a small thanks before he went to carry on his walk to the cafeteria, hearing Hatty's footsteps following behind him. Henry looked back only to see Jax glaring at him only to turn when the large boy did a very unfamily friendly thing with his middle finger. The walk wasn't too long as by the time he reached the cafeteria Henry was greeted by Thomas who immediately patted his shoulder.

"There you are, Henry, I was getting worried." he smiled only to look up, Henry turned to see Hatty still there, "was he okay?"

Hatty fiddled with his cravat as he spoke, "just some old bullies almost giving him a bloody nose. Other than that, he's doing just fine."

Thomas nodded, "that's good." he looked back at Henry, "lucky he got there in time huh." Henry nodded only to walk inside the room.

"Do you still think he's..." Hatty suddenly asked.

Thomas looked back, seeing Henry just sat there with his head down, "without a doubt. Poor lad... it must be hard on Reginald."

Hatty nodded, "do you think there's a way to fix it? Maybe some hot chocolate? That always cheers me up."

"I'm not so sure but I'll talk with Right when I see him." Thomas simply said. Both men took a quick glance inside only to flinch when Henry suddenly sucked air through his teeth with both hands on his head, "... we can only hope things get better in his future."

"You've been staring at that picture for an hour now," came a voice.

Reginald blinked only to turn his head to find Thomas looking at him in concern.

"What? Oh... sorry." he sighed, looking back at the picture. The picture was of him along with a woman with a head of red hair with a large smile wearing a pink top hat with blue roses on the rim, the frame around the picture was made of gold. Just seeing it made him feel sadness as memories plauged him.

"You alright?" Thomas asked, leaning against the desk.

The chief nodded softly, "I'm fine. Just..." he looked away from the picture.

"You miss her don't you?" the man said softly only to watch the man nod, "I know. We all do. She was a great Toppat."

"... And a wonderful wife..." he muttered under his breathe, feeling tears enter his eyes, "... I wished Henry could've met her... He would've been so impressed." he said with a sad chuckle.

Thomas nodded only to stand up straight, "oh speaking of Henry, I just got a report from Hatty."

Reginald looked at Thomas, "what did he say?"

The Toppat memeber cleared his throat, "Jax Simon is bullying your son. According to him, he managed to get there in time to stop the boy punching Henry in the face."

Reginald went quiet with wide eyes, his mind managed to conjur up the image of his son covered in bruises, only to feel fear returning to which he grasped his hands together tightly.

"You alright chief?" Thomas asked.

Reginald cleared his throat, "just... just fine..." he didn't look at the male, "... tell Andrew I want a word with him... about his son..."

Thomas nodded only to make his way out, leaving Reginald to his own thoughts. The man's eyes slowly drifted back towards the picture only to move to the smaller picture besides it where a small baby was asleep in his crib. Reginald's eyes almost filled with tears as he stared at the picture of the baby only to gently move his gloved hand towards it only to pick it up; gently rubbing his thumb over the picture baby's cheek.

"I'm sorry Henry... I promise to protect you... even if it means we may never see each other again."  
.  
.  
.  
Morning sun filtered in through his window, but Henry refused to acknowledge it. Even if Right had to drag him out of bed.

"Henry, it's morning." the red head said.

"... No..." came a muffled response.

"It's a school day." he continued.

"... No..." came a longer muffled response, sounding distressed.

"Come on, get up." Right said as he marched over and pulled the blanket off the male; watching him curl up for warmth. "I know you don't like it, but you have to."

Henry turned only to rub his face, "I don't want to go." he grumbled about to grab his blanket only for it to be snatched away from his reach to which Henry responded with a groan.

"Henry please." Right sighed.

The male grumbled under his breathe only to finally get out of bed.

"Thank you." the redhead said, watching Henry.

"I really don't want to go, Papa, it sucks. The teacher is rude, my classmates would much prefer to beat me to death. Why can't I just hang out with Thomas or somebody? Surely I can learn more around the airship than in school... like I learned how to spell the word 'difficulty' during lunch from Tony." the male explained as he slowly made his way to the bathroom suite.

Right simply just rolled his eyes, "nice try, Henry, but you're going."

Henry groaned loudly before disappearing into the bathroom. Right just stood there with a frustrated look on his face that softened.

"... I sure hope his headaches have improved... if not... we're going to be in for one hell of a ride." he muttered only to snap his eyes up as he sees Henry leave the bathroom suite, "ah ah ah, don't forget to brush your hair."

Henry's shoulders dropped and a look of disbelief appeared on his face, "what? But why?"

"Don't want to look like you had a fright in the night, do you?" Right asked, cocking up an eyebrow towards the young man.

Henry growled only to harshly snatch the hairbrush from the bookshelf- Right didn't need to ask why it was on the bookshelf in the first place- only to start quickly brushing his hair for about five seconds only to attempt to put it down but Right intervined by taking the brush off of Henry only to start actually brushing his hair.

"Papa!" Henry whined, "that hurts."

Right droned Henry's whines out and carried on brushing the mess of white curls along with the blonde streak. By the time Right had finally pulled away from brushing, Henry looked in a nearby mirror only to grumble something under his breath.

"Don't forget your tea, Henry." Right said.

"I know I know... doctor's orders." Henry grumbled only to make his way to his desk only to take the cup before taking a sip only for his eyes to widen.

"Swallow it." the redhead sighed.

Henry did only to react in disgust by trying to wipe his tongue.

"Don't be ridiculous, Henry, it's good for you." the man sighed, "you'll be thanking me once your head pains are gone and you are a lot better."

The male made no noise to respond only to sip his drink. He glanced as he noticed Right leaving the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Henry sighed only to shudder as he got a quick whiff of the drink. When he checked if Right was still there only to find he wasn't, Henry made beeline to the bathroom only to quietly dump the rest into the toilet before flushing before he quickly went back to his desk to put the cup down. He looked up to see his own reflection again only to narrow his eyes before he began rubbing his hair again to let it return to its messy form that he prefered.

"One day, Henry, one day there'll be no more school... in fact, when I'm chief: I'll ban it from the Clan all together." he grinned, "heh that would be awesome! No more school, no more boring teachers, no more stupid homework, no more tests. Just freedom and fun."

"If you're going to be doing your evil monologue perhaps do it on your way to school, mister." came a muffled response from Right who was outside the door.

"Papa!" Henry hissed, "stop evesdropping on me." he whined only to put his face in his hands as a pink hue appeared on his face. He could hear Right chuckle only to then leave. Henry groaned as he got up before beginning his walk to school.

Leaving his bedroom, he could already see other Toppats there but the male wasn't in the best of moods to even greet them. He walked past them, keeping his focus down, not even paying attention to the ones that stopped to greet him.

"Hey is it just me or has Henry become quite cold?" one member asked, watching the male walk through the hallway.

"Eh," shrugged the other, "it's possibly just a phase, after all he is only 15 years old... or maybe it's just the influence of his dad not being around."

Henry kept his focus off of living people, as humanly possible, but what stopped him in his tracks seemed to reveal that little Henry may still be in him.

"Now you know the plan. Get in, grab the things, get out." Henry lifted his head to see Reginald standing just five feet away talking to a small group of Toppats who all nodded before making their off to the escape pods. Reginald sighed, softly tugging on his glove, "just hope they don't trigger the alarm again." he sighed turning to walk away.

"Dad?"

Reginald flinched as he recognized the voice immediately as he heard it only to turn to find his, now teenage, son looking at him with surprise.

"Henry...? Is that really you?" Reginald furrowed his brow as he saw how much his son had grown, "you've grown so much..." a small smile appeared on his face as he took in the details of Henry.

"Dad, I've missed you!" the male felt a smile appear on his face.

Reginald opened his mouth to say something only to spot the blonde streak in Henry's hair still there and an army of memories and emotions attacked. The chief stumbled back to Henry's worry only for Reginald to catch himself.

"You alright, dad?" Henry wondered, walking forwards.

"Err... it was so very nice to see you again, Henry... but I'm afraid I hear Burt calling for me... must dash!" he suddenly said only to quickly dash into the nearest room.

"Dad wait!" Henry cried trying to follow only to nearly run into the door. His feeling of joy was washed away with a feeling of sadness. "What did I do?" he called out, slumping his shoulders, "was I not good enough for you, dad?" he asked but go no response. Henry gave up and just returned to his walk, not hearing the man on the other side of the door with tears running down his face like an avalanche.

By the time he reached the school, it was empty. Had they already began class? Could Henry try sneaking away and hide until lunch time? As the male took a moment to think he failed to notice something which ended up with him being hit with a notebook directly in his face. Henry took a step back, a hand going straight to his face as pain rang out from it, only to look up and groaned loudly.

Standing before him was Jax, despite having gotten taller he was a lot more wider than he was as a child which made him look like an overstuffed teddy bear.

"We meet again, Miss. Henry Copperbottom." he taunted.

"Morning." Henry said bluntly.

Jax grinned, "did you enjoy the notebook? It is yours after all."

Henry rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up the notebook before standing tall, "it was a stupid stunt, Jax." was all he said.

Jax's current bun eyes narrowed, "reporting me was a stupid stunt!"

The male looked around confused, "I didn't report you."

"Yes you did!" Jax shouted, "I got grounded by my father got back from that talk with your dad!" if looks could kill then Henry wouldn't effected at all as Jax's harsh glare looked a lot more like a soggy cookie being squished.

"Well that was your own fault, not mine." Henry shrugged only to feel a blow to his stomach causing him to double over in pain.

"It's your fault! Anybody could see it was your's as clear as day!!" Jax snapped sending an upper cut into the male's jaw causing him to stumble back and drop the notebook, leaving a bruise on Henry's chin.

Henry glared, "then ask anybody then maybe you'll get the correct response." he prepared himself for any attack but he didn't need to bother as Jax turned his back on the male.

"Smart ass thinks he's so clever." Jax growled, "you're pathetic. Look at you. A fifteen year old who can barely last a second without having a reaction to little headache. No wonder you're alone, at least I still see my parents."

Nobody saw exactly what happened, but when Jax had just finished talking he recieved a harsh kick up his own backside that sent him falling on his face. He looked back to see a rather pissed off Henry.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, gets to talk badly about my parents!!" he snarled, preparing for another attack.

Jax quickly turned around, "hah! Did I strike a nerve, girly?" he grinned cruely as he got back on his feet, "come on, show me what you're about to do. I'm waiting, Copperbottom. This is going to be hilarious."

Henry gritted his teeth in anger as he pulled his arm back, hand curling into a fist, only to send it reeling into Jax's face. However, rather than a Toppat stopping Henry the large boy managed to grab Henry's fist before it even made contact.

"Ha! Look at that, I stopped it. What you gonna do, Henry? Get your dad?" he laughed.

The male looked at his hand then at Jax only to narrow his eyes only to attempt to force his fist through Jax's.

"That's it?" the male smirked, feeling dominant over the lankier male.

Henry glared daggers towards the boy only to continue forcing his fist through, not even stopping when his hand began feeling tingly. Jax continued taunting the teenager without any fear in him. However, he froze the second he could sense something was wrong. He looked at his hand only for his eyes to widen and he quickly turned to Henry who was about to force his way through again.

"Henry, stop--"

Reginald had just finished his second box of tissues. The other Toppats were just watching him, unsure what to do.

"Chief, you alright?" one member asked.

Reginald looked up softly, still feeling tears escaping his eyes still.

"I... I'm fine..."

"You sure? You're crying a worrying amount... You sure you are alright?" another member asked.

Reginald opened his mouth only to be flinch as the sound of commotion could be heard from outside. He looked at the door only to pull his gloves on more before he rushed to the door and opened them wide open.

"What's going on?" he called out seeing the large amount of Toppats who were running to the scene.

One Toppat member, Mr. Brimley, stopped running and looks at Reginald with a look of worry.

"There's been an incident in the school area." was all he said before continuing to run.

"Incident at the school...?" suddenly his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips, "Henry!" he quickly looked around only to find Right trying to get to him through the charging crowd.

"Reg!" Right cried finally making his way to the chief, "the school..."

"I heard. Is Henry alright? What happened?" Reginald asked, panic clear in his voice.

Right caught his breath only to fix his hat, "I don't know. But all we know is Jax is badly hurt and the area's temperature has dropped drastically."

Reginald took in what he was told, "but what about Henry? Is he okay?"

Right looked at him, "Henry wasn't there. I couldn't find him anywhere in the school area. It was like he vanished completely."

By the look on his face it was very clear that Reginald was having a complete break down of panic. He grabbed Right quickly only to start shaking him at a great speed.

"Find him, Right Hand Man, find him! Make sure he's not hurt!" he cried out.

Right gently pushed Reginald off before nodding only to run off in search of the missing teenager.

Right searched in every room and every hallway. He even checked Reginald's bedroom just in case, as it was a popular room for Henry to be found in, but no Henry. He was starting to really panic. Had he been thrown off the airship? Had the Government kidnap him? Had he somehow made it on the outside of the airship? The questions were the ones that led him to the cargo bay which was almost the last place to search but all he found was boxes. He went to leave when an unexpected sniffle came from behind one of the boxes.

"Henry?" Right called softly.

There was silence which made Right worry only for relief to replace his fears, "Papa?"

Right quickly ran round the boxes only to feel his heart sink when he finally found Henry. Curled up behind a large box with a tear stained face. He made his way over only to kneel besides the male only to hold an arm out which Henry leaned into. The two remained like this until Henry finally finished crying before he pulled away from the much needed hug.

"Feel better?" Right asked softly.

"Mm-hm." Henry said softly, leaning against the box.

"... Want to talk about what happened with Jax?" Henry shook his head which Right just took with a small sigh, "alright."

Henry looked at his hand only at Right, "am I in trouble?"

Right glanced at Henry only to shake his head, "no. You're not in trouble. I had a feeling that little prick was going to do something he was going to regret... but I'm glad you're safe and sound..." Right's words trailed off as his eyes spotted the bruise below Henry's chin, "did Jax do this?" he asked as he gingerly touched the bruise only to notice Henry flinch, "sorry."

"It's... It's alright, Papa... Jax did it alright... I tried fighting back as best as I could... you can see how that turned out." he sighed softly.

Right frowned only to pat Henry on the back in a way to comfort the boy. Henry frowned softly only to run a hand through his hair only to flinch slightly as his blonde strand managed to poke him in the eye.

"Henry," Right started.

"Just got myself in the eye... I'm alright..." he said quickly, hoping to calm his Papa.

The older male looked down ony to sigh.

"He didn't get you in the head did he?" Henry, to his worry, nodded.

"Bastard threw a notebook into my face..." he grumbled, rubbing his face as if he could still feel the pain.

Right grumbled something under his breath only to turn to Henry, "you know something, Henry."

"What?" Henry responded.

"You were right... from now on, I'm not letting you an inch near that place or that little freak." the man said only to recieve a hug from Henry.

"Thank you.." he smiled.

Right just smiled back and hugged the boy, just happy to see he was safe.  
.  
.  
.  
Thomas just watched the clouds pass by as the airship as he sipped his morning tea only to hear the doors open to which he turned only to see Talinn and a familiar face enter.

"Good morning, Henry." Thomas cheerfully greeted.

Henry waved back, brushing his hair out of his face, "morning."

"You want a drink?" the male offered.

"No thanks. Just had a quick glass of milk so I'm good." the man smiled.

Thomas nodded only to turn back to his cloud gazing.

"Still can't believe your 23 now, Henry." Talinn smiled, "only feels like yesterday that you were only 17."

Henry chuckled, "time flies, Talinn. I still can't believe it either. I don't even feel like I'm in my 20's."

The other Toppats in the room just turned around to see the male. All were a little surprised seeing how much Henry had grown from being such a small child to a tall adult. His hair was mainly the thing that remained the same with length and the streak of blonde that stood out. If Henry had a penny for how many members of the Clan had asked about his blonde streak he'd have about twenty quid. He usually never knew how to answer any questions to do with the odd blonde streak in his hair, he knew he didn't have it when he was born due to the fact neither of his parents were blondes and he had early childhood photos with his hair being completely white. But he just accepted the fact he may never know.

"Does this mean you'll be going off to find your own life now that you don't need anybody to take care of you anymore?" the man asked looking slightly sad.

Henry went quiet, he hadn't thought about that. He knew that some of his old classmates who had come to age have left the airship to persue new things with no telling if they would ever come back or not. He wasn't sure what to answer with. His family lived on the airship, he was practically raised here from birth. Would he really leave it all behind?

"Sorry too soon?" Talinn wondered.

"No, it's alright. I... just haven't given it much thought. I mean, my dad and Papa are on the ship and if I left would that upset them?" Henry explained, looking down at his hands.

"It is your choice Henry. I mean, it's not like you can't come back." Talinn said.

"Come back where?" both Talinn and Henry jumped at the new voice only to turn to find, to Henry's shock, Right and Reginald standing at a distance from them.

"Oh we were just discussing whether or not Henry was going to stay on the airship." the red top hat wearing man explained.

The older men looked at Talinn before looking at Henry with soft looks.

"Having trouble deciding?" Reginald spoke up before Right could, Henry nodded still flabbergasted that his dad was here since throughout his life Reginald would spend more time far away from Henry than how close he was right now, Reginald sighed "I know it's tough but nobody's going to blame you for whatever you choose... but I am going to say this." Henry was very confused but ready to hear whatever his dad had to say, "... it's probably best if you did."

Henry's eyes widened along with everybody elses. The man opened his mouth but his dad cut in.

"You aren't in trouble at all, Henry. It's just something to keep you safe." the older explained.

"Safe from what?" Henry asked, becoming confused but also suspicious.

Reginald turned to Right who just gave a short nod before looking back at Henry, "you see... Henry... it's..." he took a deep breath, "... the Government don't know you're a Toppat or even my son. If you aren't here, they won't hurt you. The last thing I want to see happen is anybody from the Government take away what I have left of my family." he finished, wiping away any stray tears that may have entered his eyes.

Henry looked down to think about it. He knew the Government was always off to take down the Toppat Clan but something about the way his dad had just spoken to him didn't feel right. He felt as though he was hiding something from Henry, something that- he had the sneaking suspicion of- was involved with the streak of blonde in his hair. He just wasn't sure what.

"But as I and many others will say: it's your choice, Henry. Nobody is going to force you into doing anything you don't want to do." Reginald said giving his son an old smile that Henry had missed from his childhood.

It was then Henry had made up his mind and it was a decision he hoped wouldn't cause harm to his family in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~For this AU, I'd like to imagine (as someone I know shares something similar) that Henry's full name is Henry Stickmin Copperbottom and that when he is doing the things he does in the game he is using his middle name as his last name to hide he's the son of the Toppat chief
> 
> Side note-
> 
> Thomas with Hatty at cafeteria and later on cloud gazing: https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_Chestershire  
> Thomas with Reginald: https://henrystickmin.fandom.com/wiki/Thomas_Chipz
> 
> Just in case anybody got confused.~


	3. Thievery Run Through The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~After making his choice whether or not to stay in the airship, Henry already finds something he really wanted~

It only felt like yesterday when Henry had chosen not to stay on the airship; and so far his life was just one theft attempt after the other. After he had bid his dad and Papa a goodbye along with the other Toppat Clan members only to fly off in an escape pod- narrowly avoiding the Government helicopter that was passing by. Where he landed was right behind a house that seemed like it had seen better days. Henry stepped out, ending up jumping when the pod took off back to the airship, only to wave goodbye as if the Toppats could still see him. He entered the house, finding the front door was unlocked, only to find regular old furniture and a note lying on the table beside the door. Henry picked up the letter and read it:

"Dear Toppat member

If you are reading this then I am glad to welcome you to your new home and life  
I know it might be tough to get settled at first but soon it'll feel just as home as  
the airship once did.

I know it must've been a tough choice of deciding whether or not to leave the  
place behind for your own futures but it is all something young Toppats must face.

We hope to see you again one of these days.

Good luck and don't let the Government take you down.

Sincerely, Reginald Copperbottom."

Henry's eyes skimmed the pages only to notice a small line just below his dad's signature:

"P.S If you are Henry Stickmin Copperbottom, please turn the letter over."

So Henry did as the writing had told him only to find a much longer letter than the one addressed to the other Toppat members.

"Dear Henry Copperbottom,

If you are reading this then: so you know I'm proud of you. I know how much you love the Toppat Clan.  
They're practically family. But I knew this wouldn't be an easy choice for you.

Don't worry about me and Right, we're doing fine. We do miss you, now that you're out there in the big  
wide world. But you are free to come visit whenever you get the chance. I know the pod comes right back  
to the airship but I've left you something like I have the others, you should find it in your room.

When you find the trunk, you'll find I've filled it with things I knew you loved growing up just to make the  
place feel just that bit more like home. If you're wondering if this letter on the back of the original letter  
is on the others then don't worry: I knew which house you were going to if you chose to leave as it's a  
very special house.

For now, your new life begins! Whatever job you get or whatever path you tread. Just remember:  
You're a Toppat. Been on since you were born.

Stay safe, Henry. Your mother would've been so proud if she could see the man you've become.  
We both love you with all our hearts and can't wait to see you again, but for now, just get settled  
and figure out what you're going to do in your new life.

Sincerely, with love, Reginald Copperbottom"

Henry's smile widened as he finished reading only to feel a small frown as he almost remembered how his dad had been acting around him since he woke up to the doctor all those years ago. He still didn't believe that worries about Government attacks but he didn't want to press anything on his dad, after all it was the only times he managed to actually talk to his dad after so long of isolation. Henry placed the letter back down on the table, deciding he'll deal with it once he's got settled down in his new home.

It didn't take long for him to explore the place. The house was two story house with two bedrooms, one bathroom, one kitchen, and a living room. Being a Toppat, Henry was very used to living like a royal so this shift in his life was quite different but he had a confident feeling he'll be able to settle into this new lifestyle easy. But first, Henry had thought as he looked around, maybe it would be a good idea to redecorate. That's when he realized he was basically starting off poor which meant he needed money and when you're a Toppat who is in need of money: what would you expect to happen?

And that is how Henry managed to get from arriving to his new home to his fail at an attempt of stealing from a bank to escaping out of jail that all led up to now: standing on the catwalks way up above the glass case of the Tunisian Diamond. He couldn't help himself. He knew he was already in trouble with the law but the jewel looked so beautiful and shiny that he just had to get his hands on it. At least if he managed to pull this off he's very sure his dad would be proud (if he ever heard and knew it was Henry of course).

Henry quietly hummed in thought as he looked around to see if there was anything he could use to help him escape. Next to him was a wire but on the far other side was a large gun that looked out of place- had somebody left it there? Looking over his options, Henry decided to choose the wire as fiddling with unknown weaponry would be a one way ticket to death's doorstop. The male tied one end of the wire to the railing of the catwalks only to securely fasten the other end around his waist. Once he had concluded he was ready the male jumped only to feel the wire stop him from falling straight to his death, it felt more like a bungee cord but without the wire reeling him back up for another drop. The second he felt his feet touch the floor, he undid the wire and left fly back up to the cat walks.

"Are you sure nobody's going to try and steal such a big diamond?" came a voice.

Henry froze, look at the direction he heard the voices.

"Oh of course somebody is going to steal it. Without a doubt the very people who would love to add a diamond to their already large collection of riches: would be the Toppat Clan." came another.

From around the corner came two security guards, one with a shaved head and the other with a head full of neat black hair, who would've spotted Henry if the thief hadn't slinked behind the stand holding the diamond. He held his breath, holding both hands over his mouth make sure no sound escaped, as he could see the two guards poking from in front of the diamond's display.

"It is rather large and shiny." the shaved head one said, tilting his head to view it.

"And it's worth a ton of cash. If someone were to get their hands on it and manage to sell it: they'd be set for life." the black-haired man grunted.

The small Toppat felt worry build-up, time felt like it was going really slowly, the guards were not moving at all. They were just standing with their eyes locked on to the diamond while talking. Henry needed a way to make the guards move and fast because if he was still there by the time it was day time when the museum is open to the public: he'd be found out surely.

The man with black-haired looked at the shaved male, "since this is your first day on the job, I'll give you a little lesson on what to do when you spot a thief in the museum at night. Ready?" the shaved man nodded, "alright. Now the first thing you gotta do is first the bugger, once you do, you can take your walkie talkie and report them."

"Got it." the other smiled.

Henry held back a groan. Out of all places and out of all the times, they decided now would be a good time for thief spotting lessons? The male peeked only to grin, the guards now had their backs turned to the thief which meant if he could just remove the glass and grab the Tunisian Diamond before they turn back around: that would be a step in the right direction.

"You're getting the hang of it, lad. Alright, what do you not do the first thing you see the thief?" asked the black-haired man.

The shaved man pointed to his gun, "shoot them."

The black-haired man nodded with a smile, "correct. Because..."

"In the darkness, it's sometimes hard to see what they're wearing. If we shoot we don't know if we accidentally hit another security guard by mistake." the man explained.

"Good!" the black-haired man beamed, patting the other's back, "you do know about gun safety right?"

"Was the first thing I had to practice," the other man said.

Henry, while keeping on his knees, quietly shuffled towards the small odd-looking dolls only to reach out his hand and swiftly grabbed one before he ducked, just in time too, as he looked behind him to find the two looking in the direction Henry was just in. His heart was beating slightly faster as he shuffled like an ungraceful slug back to the diamond. The male rolled on to his back, seeing the dull ceiling staring back down at him, the air filled with the lesson from the two security guards which had given the young man an idea.

"You must keep your attention sharp and react to any noise you hear." the male started, already looking around the area around the exit door, but he didn't need to go on as Henry was able to give the guards an example as there suddenly was a loud clacking sound of something hard and wooden hitting the floor. "Hey!" shouted the guard, "who's there?" and with that: they both ran off much to Henry's delight.

"Hehehe, morons." he snickered only to reach out and pressed his hands against the glass, feeling the cold surface against his warm palms, he could already feel the diamond that would soon be--

"Hey!"

Henry gasped only to drop the glass case back on the stand without an issue before he flopped to the floor. Sweat caked his forehead as he heard the sounds of running feet coming to his direction. Had he been caught? Was this it? Was he going back to jail? Henry wasn't sure he'd be able to get another drill to get him out of his cell again. The male just remained dead silent as he heard the running come to a halt. This was it, this plan was doomed to fail right from the start. He gulped silently as there came no sound... he didn't dare look up...

"Sorry, I dropped my hat. I told you they don't make them in my size!" the shaved man laughed as he ran off.

Henry peeked up from where he hid with wide eyes only to narrow them. This guy made him panic over a stupid hat? Henry so wished he could've just picked up another of the dolls and chucked it right at the man's head. However, he was in a position where if he did that would mean all the work he had done to get to this point would be for nothing. So after checking the coast was clear, Henry sneakily eyed the glass of the case. From the short time, he held the glass in his hands, he swore the glass felt thin and weak almost like the tiniest nudge and it would crack. He looked away in thought, seeing if he would be able to remember what his Papa had told him.

"... If the glass si tihn ____ you should be able ot seu a hmaerm or somethngi that ___ ocskn..."

Henry gritted his teeth, both hands shot up and clutched at his hair tightly, sweat drenching his skin. He felt dumb, he shouldn't of even dared trying to remember. The pain disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Taking a few gulps of air, Henry wiped his forehead only to raise himself up towards the glass case only to eye it before he reached up his fist only to give it a pathetic little knock- seeing as he didn't have a hammer on him at the moment.

POOF!

The glass had become powdered glass. Henry stared at it with amazement, tempted to take what was left of the glass case with him but the sight of the sparkling diamond made him forget about the dust. Henry glided his hands to the diamond only to grab hold of it only to lift it, beginning to feel the jewel's weight taking a toll on his lanky form. Thankfully, he was able to place the jewel down on the front side of the stand; which meant he didn't have to get around from behind the stand with a massive jewel in his arms. The male, readying himself, picked up the diamond only to take huge struggling footsteps as he found it very difficult to even be able to lift his shoulders. But thankfully, he managed to get to the last room of the museum before the exit, however, two guards were chatting away in the distance. Henry sighed through his nose only to look around only to smirk as his brain came up with an idea. Henry lifted a painting of a sea captain only to quickly slide the diamond behind it to which he propped the painting on it and tried his best to make it look like it was never touched. The male turned and opened the door wide enough to seem like somebody had opened it and left it open. Just then he grabbed a plank of wood only to place himself behind a crate before he raised the arm with the plank in it.

"... and after that, they just up and arrested him." Ted simply said, remembering the police officers taking the young man into their police car, even remembering overhearing one bad-mouthing the weird singular blonde streak the male had.

"Woah, really?" Jacob blinked in surprise, he had heard the arrest of the person found in the vaults of the bank on the news but he didn't know it was that simple of an arrest: he pictured the thief would've put up more of a fight.

"Yeah. That's when I decided I should probably get a different job. I figured night guarding is much less dangerous than driving a..." Ted was suddenly cut off when something big and hard slammed him in the back of the head causing him to stumble forward into Jacob and his glasses to hit the floor, "ouch!" he grunted.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" the blonde asked in worry.

"I... I'm fine. Just a bash to the head." the man simply said only to carefully bend down and picked up his glasses.

"Look!" Jacob suddenly cried, pointing off somewhere, to which Ted turned around "the door's open. Someone who was in there must've thrown that at you!"

Taking a few seconds to take in the info Ted nodded, "you must be right."

"Come on, let's catch ourselves a thief!" was the last thing Jacob said before he ran off into the museum with Ted following behind.

From the crate, Henry peeked out only to snicker through bitten lips only to close the door before he took the diamond. As he lifted it into his arms he very nearly toppled backward which wouldn't have been a happy ending if that had happened with the massive jewel. Henry began to take the huge steps across the room only to reach the exit to which he made a quick motion to kick open the door.

BANG!

"Huh?" the guard looked up but saw nothing, "could've sworn I heard..." he muttered only to gingerly pick up his rifle and made his way up the stairs to find: just a wide-open door. He walked towards it and peered inside to find Ted walking back in, "was this you or Jacob?" he asked.

Ted looked at the door in surprise, "wasn't me. I and Jacob were trying to figure out who threw something at me."

The two men just looked away as if the answer was just going to magically form before them.

Henry took deep breaths as reached the small hunker of trees that concealed the police car he parked behind it. He opened the back seat only to slid the diamond inside before closing it.

"Finally... I did it." he chuckled only to look up at the night's sky, the large moon looking down on him, "once this goes on the news: dad and Papa will become aware of what has happened. Hopefully, they figure out it was me. Dad's going to be so proud." he smiled, already imagining his dad right now smiling proudly at Henry. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, before he ended up in memory territory, he hoped into the car only to lock the doors before starting the engine- grinning as it gave a satisfying purr- and off he went back to the home he had been given to since his new life began.

He already knew he was going to enjoy his new life as a thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry it's short but I figured I wouldn't bother as you already see Henry in action. But to not make the story too short: I showed him stealing the Tunisian Diamond.
> 
> In Escaping the Prison he got: Badass Bust Out
> 
> The Ending was altered as I didn't want it to be exactly the same. Also, wanted Henry's memory problem to be shown how it is for Henry (and to other it's just him reacting to head pains).~


	4. It won't heal, it never fades away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Random thing, not important. I just noticed this lyric: Without my Anna it will break apart (IDK why this was so interesting that I just found this while I was working on my Frozen AU XD)
> 
> Song- Basshunter- Now You're Gone~

It was just after lunchtime when Ahnoldt was just trying to get on with his day only to be instantly greeted by an extremely panicked Reginald.

"Have you seen a baby crawling around?" he cried.

Ahnoldt had to take a couple seconds to register what Reginald had just shouted only to shake his head.

"Haven't seen any babies, sir," he said only to be left wide-eyed after Reginald sped off faster than he had ever seen Reginald run.

The Toppat leader, just moments ago, had only just changed his son's diaper to a fresh clean one, and somehow the little rascal managed to get somewhere without the man seeing hind or hair of his baby boy. So now he's been reduced to ask every Toppat member he saw to ripping every vent open to crawl through it in hopes of finding his son. Reginald wouldn't stop until Henry was back in his arms.

"Err... chief?" a sudden voice had caught Reginald off guard. He was currently crawling through a vent to find his son which he wasn't having much luck with. Looking up at him through a vent shaft was Mr. Thicc with Right not far behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Henry," he answered.

"Is this Henry?" the chef stepped aside to show the little baby sitting in Right's arms with half a saliva drenched cookie in his arms and cookie crumbs around his lips.

"Henry!" Reginald gasped, leaning down the vent shaft to get a better look at Right and Henry, "where was he?"

"He managed to get up to one of the scented plants and began playing with it." so he hadn't gone far, "you had left the door open, that's how he got out."

"Why didn't you bring him back? I nearly had a heart attack!" Reginald exclaimed.

"I did," Right said, "but you weren't there. I just came to ask if Mr. Thicc here had seen you." he finished with loud giggle coming from their mischievous baby boy.

Reginald sighed in relief, Henry was safe and thankfully Right found him. "Thank you, Rig--" Reginald was cut off when the ventalation shaft suddenly dropped from his hands and his words were replaced with a scream as gravity brought him to the kitchen of the airship.

The rest of the day was spent with Right helping Reginald's burns whilst Henry was put in his babyproof play pen.

~*~*~*~*~

Reginald clutched tightly at the duvet, cold sweat slid down his skin, shakey gasps of air were dragged down his throat. His eyes were wide and dilated as if had witnessed the most horrific event before him. It took him several minutes to relax and only two seconds to realize he had accidentally turned his pillow to gold. He wasn't sure what caused this sudden fear but he knew he didn't want to experience it again. Reginald let out a soft sigh the second he felt relaxed, however, that was quickly interrupted when he felt something move besides him.

"Reg?" the male turned to find the familiar face of his right hand man with his eyes barely open along with his hair making him look like he had a fright in the night and a barely noticeable strand of drool just escaping the corner of his lips, "... what are you doing up at..." he lazily flopped his body weight towards the bedside table to squint at the clock besides them "... at one in the morning." he turned back round to look at Reginald who wasn't sharing the eye contact anymore.

"S-sorry, Right... just a bad dream." he coughed, toying with his hands that were still damp with sweat.

Right took a minute to wake himself up before he sat up, taking a couple of extra seconds to beat his pillow until it was in a less higgle-dy piggle-dy position, only to move his hair out of his face. Reginald just watched only to let his shoulders droop, not even letting them go up in a flinch when Right unexpectedly touched the male's shoulder.

"Was it about Henry again?" Right yawned, leaning slightly forward to try and see Reginald's face.

Reginald glanced at him only to shake his head and looked away, "no. I-I wasn't thinking of the boy..."

Reginald knew Right could see through his words, he didn't need to see the redhead cock up his eyebrow. He just continued to sit there, hands held tightly together, feeling his right hand man's steely gaze burning a hole in his back.

"Reg, I know you--"

"I think I just need some air, Righty." Reginald quickly cut him off.

Right blinked in surprise, left to watch as the brunette yanked the duvet off of him only to get up only to head over to grab his dressing gown.

"Reginald, come back to bed. It's too early for--" Right tried to call out to the man who, once again, cut him off.

"I'm fine, Righty, just need some air," Reginald said, sounding as if he was forcing it through his teeth. He glanced back at the stunned Right only to exit, not giving the doors enough time to open properly.

The redhead took a few seconds to register what he had just witnessed only to let himself flop back down into the crease on his side of the bed only to glance towards the window not too far from him, seeing the countless stars sparkle in the night sky with the darkened fluffy clouds floating by. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the moved duvet back up to under his chin and took one more glance at where Reginald once slept before he let sleep take over him once more.

~~~~

The doors opened with a snake-like hiss, the cold wind rushing to greet him, only to close behind him with the same hiss followed by a loud clunk sound. A quick scan would answer that he was alone, which to him was all he wanted. Reginald didn't mean to seem so harsh on Right but he didn't feel like arguing with him. He just needs some time to collect his thoughts before he lets his fears get out of hand.

"I'm sorry, Right." he sighed, making way towards the railing before he leant down upon it, letting his weight be pressed against the metal- he didn't even react when the cold metal met his bare arms. "... I just don't to cause more harm than I already have to Henry..."

There was no response, except for the wind that continuously brushed through him like a ghost, which gave Reginald a small peace of mind. Something he had almost forgotten all those years ago. For most of his life Reginald had been haunted by feelings of fear and grief, always afraid to cause history to repeat, feeding off him like a parasite that he was beginning to wish it would all end.

Why him? Why did he have to have these powers? He was the only one in the entire Clan with these abilities which made him feel alone, even in the most crowdest of room, even made him feel like a freak. Who decided to give him what he once saw as a gift now reduced to a curse...? Was there a cure for someone like him?

Reginald's fingers twitched, feeling a spark of energy shock him, he sadly looked down only to pathetically watch as a tiny golden sparkle just descended to Earth. It was small enough to go unnoticed and too little of it to cause any real damage so he could let it slide. He let his head move up, allowing a disclosed amount of stars to bedazzle his eyes. Despite being so far away they wouldn't be able to see him, Reginald always used to pretend that the stars above him would always be angels smiling down on him, his only true friends, those were the days when he was only a young child- round about Henry's age- and he didn't have to worry about a thing. Young, happy, free. The days Reginald wished he could return to sometimes and the days he wished to give back to Henry.

Henry. Reginald had been trying hard to not think of his son as much. Only last week his mind had been spiraling with worrisome questions about Henry, still worried about all that could happen to his son out in that big world, which led up to Reginald accidentally turn one of Al's photos to flat golden disks which Right had taken away before Al had noticed anything- he still goes around asking if anybody has seen one of his photographs. He tried to make it his own personal rule to not think about his son to avoid remembering the incident, to not remember how much it caused from one slip up. He wasn't going to lie, he was glad Henry had left but not because he hated Henry- not even if his life depended on it- he loved his son. He was glad that Henry had left due to the boy being safe now, far away from him.

The male looked away from the stars, looking down at the darkened grounds below, feeling the soft beatings of his heart. His bare hands softly pressed on the metal.

"... I hope Henry is doing okay... out there... in a new environment..." the brunette kept a tight grip on his mind to make sure it doesn't wander off and make anything else go wrong for him, "... I miss you, son..." Reginald closed his eyes, trying to not let any tears escape his eyes where sleep still lingered. He looked back up into the ebony star-filled sky, "... but this is for the best... we may never see each other again... but we're going to have to live with that. I don't want to hurt you, Henry, not again..." he took several deep breathes as he tried to stop any stray tears run down his cheeks. He leaned again the metal one last time, feeling his eyes beginning to become heavy once more, "... I should probably get back to bed..." he mumbled, moving one hand to rub his eye, "... Right's probably worried about me." he said with a soft smile.

Suddenly, something perched itself by Reginald on the railing. It had appeared out of nowhere which freaked Reginald to duck down in case it was a nighttime attack. However the noises this "attack" began to make pulled him out of his panic. The male looked to find a simple magpie sat there.

"Just a magpie." he sighed, feeling a little silly for getting so scared over a bird, "what is it doing so high up here?" he muttered looking around as if something will give him an answer.

The magpie inched closer only to tilt its head as it began to almost call Reginald to it, or was Reginald going mad? Nevertheless, the male was cautious but came closer. He had never seen a magpie that close before, not even when he was a child when his parents would take him to the park and they'd see some magpies just hanging about.

"Are you lost?" he asked, as if the bird would reply back to him, "I think you've taken the wrong direction if you were trying to get home." but the magpie just seemed to stare at him. A small chuckle managed to escape the man, "I'm talking to a bird. Have I gone mad?" he smiled only to freeze up when he felt something poke his hand to which he looked to find the magpie investigating his hand. Cocking up an eyebrow, Reginald lifted his hand only to watch as a small handful of gold sparkles floated off from his hand- he didn't remember making them- only to watch the magpie watched eagerly only to continue poking at his hand. It didn't take Reginald that long to figure out what made the magpie so eager. "Oh, I know what you want." he gave a small smile as he summoned two more only to make them float in the air, not moving off with the wind, leaving him to chuckle once more as the magpie was pecking at them and even trying to fly off with one. The sparkles just floated until the wind eventually whisked them away, much to the magpie's disappointment. "Sorry, I can't keep it up for too long." he sighed softly, seeing the magpie look up at him. It began to peck at his hand again, expecting Reginald to re-summon the sparkles only to be greeted by a different action. Reginald began to gently stroke the bird. "I know you think it's cool but... it's dangerous... alright?" he leaned down to look at the magpie who just endured the stroking- didn't even try to fight back much to Reginald's surprise- "I know you like it but I just can't." his smile turned into a frown after he had said that.

"Why not?"

Reginald glanced back only to glance up at the sky, "well... if I do... I'll lose control... if I lose control... people get hurt..." his frown deepened as a pang of hurt was felt somewhere deep inside his heart.

"But why? It's so cool. Don't you love it too?"

Reginald looked down, unsure what exactly to say. This curse of his was what plagued his fears for years. How could anybody love that? How could anybody love a monster?

"If you're insecure about your gift you don't have to worry about it..."

His eyes stung with unusually heavy tears and the need for some sleep,

"... as no matter what anybody thinks...

His fingers began to clench as he began to shake,

"... you'll always have me and Papa to be your biggest supporters!"

"... Henry?"

Reginald suddenly blinked before he felt himself fall forwards only to quickly catch himself, his heart rate picked up from the sudden feeling. He took big gulps of air to relax, fear re-filling his senses. It didn't take long but the feeling of the foggy memory still haunted his mind. He cursed under his breath for letting his mind wander off only to let his head drop to the railing which came quicker than he expected and was oddly warm as if it was freshly made.

"The hell...?" he lifted his head to look at what made contact with his head only for a violent gasp to shoot out of his throat.

Perched on the railing was the magpie but instead of wind ruffled feathers and eyes filled with eager curiosity it had a body of sparkling gold with only eyes of terror left in its final moments.

"... No... no... not again... I'm sorry..."

Reginald almost staggered back to the floor in shock if the airship hadn't hit turbulence. Reginald tumbled to the ground, clutching on the railing as if his life depended on it, only to watch in horror as the golden magpie tilted back only to let gravity take it away. Reginald, in a blind move, tried to grab it only to almost go with the magpie himself leaving him awkwardly lent on the railing watching the golden magpie shrink as it fell before it disappeared into a forest as dark as the night.

It was silent, not even the engine seemed to be making noise anymore, as Reginald pushed himself back on the balcony, before he looked down at his hands which were shaking so much, trying to imagine all the damage he could do with his curse.

"... I... I... I really am a monster." he gulped a sob trying to get rid of any fresh tears before pulling his hands away to see liquid gold running down his fingers leaving behind a feeling of coldness in their wake. He leaned down, feeling tears escaping, only to freeze as he spotted the magpie wasn't the only thing turned to gold as the railing was now a shimmering gold instead of the metal it once was. He fell to the ground only to curl up, clutching at his dressing gown as tightly as he could as he finally let go and began to cry, no longer caring who heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sorry if this was bad. Its been a while ^^;~


End file.
